Systemic lupus erythematosus(SLE/lupus) is an important chronic disease in young women and this disease has served as a prototype for studying the interrelationships between immunologic diseases in the mother and fetal development. Pregnancy superimposed on lupus may alter the course of the illness. Conversely, the underlying disease or its treatment may affect the natural history of pregnancy. Pregnancy in a lupus patient is a relatively uncommon even and previous studies have been limited by small sample size, use of unvalidated measures of ....